


Never Trust an Angel with an Egg

by KissingWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Community: smpc, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: The boys enlist Castiel to help with an Easter egg hunt. Things don't exactly go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the awesomely talented Merakieros for her wonderful art. You're too good for my blablabla.

“Uh, yeah, Cas? You there?”

Dean places his phone on the table between him and Sam and puts it on speaker. There’s a crunching sound and the ticking of an engine cutting off.

“I’m here. I had to park the car. Safety first.”

“Right,” Dean rolls his eyes. “So, any chance you can stop by the bunker? Me and Sam need a favour.”

“A favour. What kind of favour?”

Dean grins at his brother and then clears his throat, putting on a serious face. Sam places his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

“Well, it’s not really something I can tell you about over the phone so can you come over. It’s a bit of an emergency.”

“Dean!” Sam reaches over to prod Dean’s shoulder, laughing as quietly as he can so that Cas doesn’t hear.

Dean waves his hand in the air and then puts a finger over his lips, smirking at his brother.

“Sort of an emergency, anyway, just get here asap, got it?”

Dean hits the end call button and sweeps his phone into his hand, aiming it at Sam like a gun.

“It was your idea to get Cas involved.”

“Yeah, but this is far from an emergency.” Sam’s giving Dean his disapproving look, but the smile still lingering on his lips betrays him. He’s having just as much fun as Dean is.

“You’ll change your tune, Sammy boy,” Dean says, standing up and peering into the large cardboard box in the centre of the table. “I know you have a mean competitive streak.”

Stroking his chin, Sam leans back in his chair, crossing his ankles, the very picture of smugness.

“It’s not much of a competition, but I’ll give you a fighting chance.”

“Pff, we’ll see,” Dean replies.

“Yeah,” Sam says, his mind already turning. “We will.”

***

A few hours later, Cas arrives.

“Chocolate eggs?”

“Yes.” Dean’s said yes about ten times by now. Sam is acting shifty next to him, at least having the good grace to look slightly embarrassed, but not Dean.

“You want me to hide chocolate eggs around the bunker so you and Sam can hunt for them.”

“That’s what I said, yeah. Am I slurring? Speaking in tongues? It’s an Easter egg hunt. Whoever finds the most wins…” Dean turns to look at Sam. “What do we win?”

“The eggs, Dean.”

“No, no, we need an extra prize for the person with the most eggs. Hm, what prize would I want?”

Sam snorts. “Idiot. We can figure that out after.”

“Fine.” Dean turns back to Cas. “What d'ya say?”

“Very well. Where will you both go while I hide them?”

“Out,” Sam says, while Dean says “Sam’s room”, at the same time.

“We’ll go and get something to eat,” Sam adds more firmly, glaring at Dean as Cas is preoccupied with peering into the box of chocolate eggs. Cas doesn’t really know about them and the fact that they’re more than brothers, or if he does know he hasn’t mentioned it in that blunt, matter of fact way of his. But Sam knows exactly what Dean would want if they holed up in Sam’s room while Cas hid the chocolate and yeah, not happening. He wouldn’t put it past Cas to just appear at the foot of the bed.

“Spoil sport,” Dean grumbles, but grabs his jacket off the back of a chair. “We’ll be gone for a few hours. Try to make them hard to find, yeah?”

Cas looks at Dean like that’s the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard.

“Come on,” Sam chuckles, pulling in Dean’s elbow. “Thanks for doing this, Cas. I know it’s a little strange.”

“Isn’t it always with you two?”

Sam opens his mouth to say something, but he can’t think of a word, so he just frowns and drags Dean out the door.

***

Two plates of enchiladas and a side of fries for Dean later and they’re back at the bunker not knowing what they’re going to find.

“I think it’s going to be harder than you think, Dean.” Sam has been listening to Dean mock Cas all the way home.

Dean scoffs, side eyeing his brother as they walk into the library.

“C'mon, this is Cas. I mean, he’s come a long way since he dropped out of the sky, but you’re not expecting this to be any sort of challenge, are you? Best hunters in the world, remember?”

Dean smacks Sam’s chest with the back of his hand and winks.

“Cas? You here?” Dean shrugs and they both walk towards the kitchen. Cas is sitting at the table, the box that once contained various sized foil covered eggs now empty.

“Hey, you done?” Sam asks, handing Cas a paper bag. “We got you a couple burgers as a thank you.”

“Your chocolate is hidden, yes.” Cas says, unwrapping the first burger and tucking into it. “I still don’t fully understand the purpose of it.”

“It’s just a bit of fun.” Dean grabs some beers from the fridge and hands them out. “Are you sticking around? You can referee.”

“You’d be impartial,” Sam adds, thinking that I’d be good to have Cas stay for when Dean inevitably tries to cheat.

“Ok, I’ll stay and judge.” Cas licks some ketchup off his thumb and Sam swears that he looks sort of smug. There’s a twinkle in his eye that makes Sam think that they’re about to get played.

“Awesome. You ready to lose, Sammy?”

“You wish,” Sam replies, pushing Dean playfully. “Come on let’s get started.”

***

“This is crazy. Insane! How… just how?!” Dean slams his fist down, narrowly avoiding the only egg he’s managed to find.

“I don’t know,” Sam says with a sigh, jumping down from the kitchen table. “I told you not to underestimate him though.”

“Where the hell is he anyway?”

“My room,” Sam replies, rummaging through the fridge again in case he missed something the first time. “Watching tv.”

“I bet he’s eaten them all. He’s eaten them and he’s laughing at our dumb asses because apparently we suck at hunting goddamn Easter eggs.”

Dean sticks his head in the pantry and puts his hand in each of the open boxes of cereal, growling in frustration when all that’s in there is fucking cereal.

“This really does suck,” Sam agrees, feeling deflated. “You know, we’re probably going to have to kill him.”

Dean spins on his heel and lifts an eyebrow. Of all the things he’d expected Sam to say, killing Cas had not been one of them. A bark of laughter escapes him, making Sam laugh too. Dean ends up laughing so hard he has to put his hands on his thighs to stop from falling on the floor.

“What if he tells other hunters about this? Think about our reputation!”

Sam tugs on Dean’s shirt, pulling him upright. He takes Dean’s face between his hands and leans in so they’re eye to eye.

“We can smother him with a pillow.”

“You’re such an idiot,” Dean says, kissing Sam quickly. “We need to torture him first, make him tell us where the eggs are.”

***

They search room by room, staying together because it’s become increasingly obvious that the teams have changed in this game. It started out as Sam verses Dean, but now it’s the Winchesters verses the evil genius angel.

In the dungeon, Dean crows his victory at finding a second egg, stuck inside a leather wrist shackle hanging from the ceiling. He then promptly drops it on the floor. Sam has a good laugh at that, made even sweeter when he finds his first egg in a small wooden box that used to contain belladonna.

“It’s been cleaned so many times” Sam grouches when dean forbids him from keeping it.

“Have my broken one. We can give Cas the poisoned egg later.”

A smile pulls at Sam’s lips, but he hides it quickly and takes Dean’s stupid broken egg.

“You’ll thank me later when you’re not writhing in agony,” Dean says, heading back into the corridor.

They walk with their arms brushing, checking inside the light fixtures as they go and coming up empty. As they approach Sam’s room, dean takes out his phone and moans dramatically.

“We’ve been doing this for over an hour. This isn’t fair!”

Folding his arms, Sam glares at his own bedroom door.

“Can you reach that vent there, Sam?”

Dean points at the wall a little way away and Sam shrugs but goes to investigate. Maybe Cas put some chocolate in there? While his back is turned, Dean whips out his phone, typing a quick message.

“There’s nothing in there. What’re you doing?” Sam strides over and tries to look at Dean’s phone, but Dean pulls it away.

“I was checking the time.”

The face Sam pulls lets Dean know that he doesn’t believe that for a second.

“Give me your phone, Dean.”

“Get your own.” Dean dances out of Sam’s tentacle arms and shoves his phone deeply into his jeans pocket, but Sam traps him against the wall.

“Don’t think I won’t go in there to get it,” Sam says, his hand sliding down against the front of Dean’s jeans. “You were texting Cas, weren’t you?”

Dean breathes in sharply when Sam’s fingertips dip into his pocket.

“Mm, keep digging, Sammy. Little lower…” Dean winks and smirks, holding his hands up like he’s surrendering.

Sam forgets what he was meant to be doing and puts his free hand around Dean’s back, pulling him against him and then giving his ass a good squeeze.

“There’s no candy in there, Sam.”

“You sure?” Sam replies, finding it hard to catch his breath. He wants Dean’s lips on him now, wants to kiss him, wants to…

Sam’s bedroom door opens and the boys only just manage to spring apart before Cas walks into the corridor.

“Sam. Dean.”

“Uh, hey Cas… we were just…” Dean flusters and looks at Sam wide eyed.

“We were on our way to the garage.”

“I see,” Cas says, frowning. “Dean, from what I understand, clues aren’t really allowed in an egg hunt like this. I can’t give you any hints, I’m afraid.”

Dean groans and rubs his hand over his eyes.

“I knew it! I knew you were cheating!” Sam punches Dean’s shoulder. “We’re working together on this now, remember?”

“I was going to share,” Dean mutters, feeling ganged up on.

“You wrote, "Don’t tell Sam” at the end of your message,“ Cas adds.

"You’re so helpful,” Dean growls. “Next time we want to do something fun and need a favour, remind me to call Jody.”

Cas keeps frowning as dean stomps off.

***

“Dean?”

Sam hears mumbled curses and smiles. The hood of the Impala is up and Dean is bent in half over her, rummaging around in her engine.

“Seriously? Does he have a death wish? There are two in here!”

Sam leans over and sees Dean’s grease smudged forearms emerge, two golden foiled eggs in each hand.

“Least you’ve found some more,” Sam says. “What do we have now? Three edible, one smashed but edible, and one possibly laced with belladonna?”

Slamming the hood down, Dean strokes his hand over the sleek black paintwork as if to apologise and then sits. Sam does the same, making sure their hips touch.

“Have we lost it?” Dean turns his head so they can look at each other. “We’ve been outsmarted by an angel who still has trouble recording shit on tevo.”

“No… I think you were right before. He’s had to have eaten them, or done something… I don’t know, but he had a sneaky look just before we started.”

Dean shakes his head but can’t help but laugh. He nudges Sam’s arm with his elbow.

“It’s not been that bad though, right? Been kinda nice working the case together.”

“The case?” Sam laughs too. It has been nice. A bit of healthy competition is great too, but it doesn’t quite have the rush of working with Dean, knowing that they’re joined to something as a unit, even if it is hunting chocolate eggs. “Yeah, it has been nice.”

“So what’re we gonna do to Cas to get back at him?” Dean nudges Sam again, his mood definitely brighter. “Glue in his shoes?”

“I can’t think of many times I’ve seen Cas take his shoes off.”

“True.” Dean shrugs. “We’ll think of something.”

Just then, Dean’s phone beeps and he reads a message as Sam’s hand slides over Dean’s back, moving up between his shoulder blades and back down.

“Cas says he has to go, but he’ll return the eggs to us… wait, what? He’ll return the eggs to us when we least expect it and they should be safe in the trunk of his car. Oh that sonofabitch.”

Sam’s hand is on Dean’s thigh now and he can’t bring himself to care about Cas’s stupid prank, Dean looks so good and it’s a welcome distraction. His shirt sleeves rolled up, his biceps making the fabric stretch, his legs stretched out, and everytime he moves his head, Sam can smell the scent of his shampoo, the most masculine scent Dean can find.

“I’m tired of looking for eggs anyway,” Sam says, leaning in close and grazing his lips against Dean’s ear. “I’m pretty sure we can think of something more fun to do anyway.”

“Hmm.” Dean tilts his head so that he can catch Sam’s lips in a quick kiss. “Sounds like a plan, Sammy.”

***

Being practically dragged through the long corridors of the bunker, Sam walks backwards, his hands holding Dean’s face as they kiss. Every now and then Dean will whisper things, Sam doesn’t really know if Dean realises he’s doing it, but it makes Sam’s cock twitch in response.

“So eager, Sammy.” Dean holds his arm out to guide Sam around a corner. “Want it bad, don’t you?”

Sam nods and shuts Dean up with a lingering kiss. They stop walking, unable to do anything else but make out like horny teenagers, hands roaming without being able to settle on one place.

The kiss breaks when Dean’s fingers graze against Sam’s nipple and he gasps, panting in long breaths and leaning against the wall.

“Fuck… jesus, Dean.” Sam’s eyes close for a second as he tries to get his body back under some sort of control. He laughs at the state dean is in, pink cheeked and disheveled, imagining that he looks no better.

“I was meant to be taking you to my room but I guess I got a bit lost,” Dean says, nuzzling at Sam’s neck before tipping his head towards the kitchen.

Sam looks at where they are and smirks.

“The great Dean Winchester got lost?”

“Uh, no.” Dean looks affronted, prodding his finger into Sam’s chest. “You distracted me and I took a wrong turn.”

“Sure, sure. Well whatever, can we maybe get to your room like right now.”

Sam goes to grab Dean, but Dean keeps Sam still by holding onto his waist and pinning him against the wall.

“We’ve never fucked in the kitchen,” Dean says, giving Sam a wink.

“There’s a reason.”

“Which is?”

Sam tuts and tries moving Dean again but he’s as stubborn as ox, so Sam gives up.

“We eat in there.”

“Blah, blah.” Dean takes Sam’s hand and before he can make any other silly arguments, Dean pulls him into the kitchen, the backs of Sam’s legs smacking into the breakfast table. “It’ll be fun. Wait right here, I’m going for lube.”

Sam rubs himself through his jeans, watching Dean tear out of the kitchen, the sound of his boots fading as he heads for his room. It’s not anywhere Sam has ever had the desire to have sex, but he can’t deny that it’s exciting. But then again, when is sex with Dean ever dull?

A few minutes pass and Sam is unzipping his jeans for better access when his phone vibrates in his pocket, not once but twice.

He considers ignoring it, but it might be news on a case or something. Removing his hand from down his pants, Sam opens the messages. They’re both from Dean.

The first is a text that reads, “I am going to KILL him!” The next is a picture message of Dean’s hand holding the bottle of lube they keep in the nightstand. At first Sam doesn’t understand, squinting at the photo and not seeing what Dean is so mad about.

Then he sees it.

Scrolling to his numbers, Sam hits Dean’s name so hard he’s sure he sprains a finger.

“He put a chocolate egg in the lube?”

“Yes, he did.” Dean is making a lot of noise over the phone, grumbling and from the sounds of it, wrecking his room trying to find more lube. “His punishment will be severe.”

“There’s some under the bed, in the shoebox you keep your skinmags.”

Dean snaps his fingers and Sam rolls his eyes.

“Get back here now or I’m going to come to you, you know, where there’s a bed? That we could fuck in? Just a thought.”

“Stay right there. I’ve got a great idea.”

Dean hangs up and Sam shrugs, rubbing the bulge of his dick through his underwear. Whatever Dean has in mind, it’s going to be hot.

“I got the lube… uhh…” Standing frozen in the doorway, Dean slowly gives Sam the once over, his eyes settling on what his brothers hand is doing.

“Come here,” Sam says, opening his legs a little more. “I want to know what you’ve been plotting.”

Dean saunters over, unzipping his own jeans and pushing them just slightly down his hips. Sliding his hands into Sam’s hair, Dean pulls him close, their tongues meeting and sliding over each other as they kiss desperately.

“Wait… need you to lie down, ok? Trust me, this is going to be good.”

Sam nods, not trusting his mouth to speak. He sits further on the edge of the table and shuffles back, using his elbows to lower him into a lying position.

Expecting Dean to get on top of him, Sam is surprised when Dean walks around so that he’s standing by his head.

“Never done this before.” Dean stroking himself, Sam can see the head of his cock moving slowly in and out of Dean’s fist.

He climbs up onto the table next to Sam, touching his neck, his pecs and ribs, how Sam’s stomach muscles shake under his hand. When Dean reaches into Sam’s briefs and pulls out his cock, Sam couldn’t be more glad that they’re alone in the bunker. He moans so loudly, so wantonly, that he wouldn’t be shocked if it could be heard in every room.

“Yeah, Sammy… fuck, you look so good.”

Getting with the programme, Sam reaches behind him for Dean’s leg, his head lowering so that he can position him better.

“Move over… no, ahh you’re kneeling on my hair…”

“Sorry, sorry.”

Dean lifts his knee and Sam lets his head hang a little over the table so his hair is out of the way. He reaches out again, this time for Dean’s cock, bringing it to his lips and licking around the head.

“Fuuuck, yeah,” Dean groans, closing his eyes against the electric surge of pleasure from Sam’s sinful lips. He clenches his ass, thrusting shallowly so he doesn’t choke his brother, but Sam tightens his grip, squeezing the base of Dean’s cock.

“Ok, I get it,” Dean laughs breathlessly. “Give me your hand, Sammy.”

Letting go of Dean’s cock, Sam blindly holds his hand out. Dean takes it and links their fingers, using their combined strength to keep his body from aching too much from holding himself up over Sam. With his other hand, he pushes Sam’s underwear down and takes out his cock, fisting it a few times and then taking it deep into his mouth. No first date introductions, no heavy petting, no sir, Dean goes in for the kill right away.

Sam’s whole body shudders and his moan vibrates all the way down Dean’s cock and into his balls.

Fuck only knows why they haven’t ever tried this before, it’s awesome. So awesome. Sucking Sam off while he gets sucked off at the same time.

Awesome.

The feeling of Sam on his tongue, pressing against the back of his throat, so hot and hard, overwhelming every sense Dean has. Every noise, every delicious sound that Sam makes is amplified against Dean’s skin, urging him to suck harder, take Sam deeper, make him feel as good as Dean feels.

Swallowing around Sam’s cock, Dean feels Sam’s hand at his back, gripping his shirt.

They should stop soon, put that lube to good use, and it better be damn soon because the way Sam is going to town on Dean’s dick, this is going to be over sooner than either of them thinks.

Giving the head of Sam’s cock one more suck, Dean let’s him slip from his mouth, breathing deeply and looking down at his brother. Sam’s eyes are closed, his cheeks hollowed, and he looks completely lost in what he’s doing. Dean’s balls draw up at the sight of him.

“I’m gonna… gotta stop, Sammy.”

He tries to lift his ass up, give Sam the hint, but Sam grabs his leg, his fingers digging in hard to his thigh and keeping him where he is. More importantly for Sam, it’s keeping Dean’s cock where it is too. In his mouth.

“Oh, ok… oh, fuck…” Dean clenches his teeth as Sam takes him so deep that his orgasm floors him, taking him by surprise, completely owned by his little brothers goddamn perfect mouth. He pulses down Sam’s throat, his eyes rolling back with pure pleasure. “You sneaky… sneaky little… ohh fuck me, that feels good.”

“Mmm,” Sam replies, his eyes opening and finding Dean’s, so dark and hazy with lust. Beautiful. He swallows almost all of Dean’s come, only a little running into his cheek when he finally lets Dean go. “Please, touch me… I’m close.”

Dean blinks, remembering that he just left Sam hanging, literally. He unlinks their fingers and wraps his hand around Sam’s shaft, jerking him slow and firm like Sam likes it. He takes the head between his lips and just lets his tongue tease the slit, edging Sam to the brink and then staving off his orgasm with a good squeeze, repeating it a few times until Sam starts to beg.

“Come on… don’t be an ass…” Sam wriggles his hips impatiently. “Please.”

“Ok,” Dean says, grinning, his mouth watering. “I’ll take care of you.”

He tongues around the head of Sam’s dick and then tightens his lips around it, sucking hard. Sam is breathing like he’s just ran ten miles, and when he comes he almost knees Dean in the head, but it’s worth it for the shattering moan that fills the room. Sam is a mess, thrusting the last few spurts of come onto Dean’s tongue.

“Dean, yeah… oh my god…”

Chuckling, Dean lets Sam’s softening cock fall from his mouth before he collapses on the table next to him. He’s aching, in both good and bad ways, but totally happy.

“That was… that was…”

Sam shifts, shoving Dean’s legs a little so he can rest his cheek on Dean’s calf.

“I agree. Kitchen sex is pretty awesome.”

“I told you.”

“Hey, Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Where did you leave those eggs? I could go for some chocolate.”

Sitting up, Dean tucks himself away and tucks some of Sam’s hair behind his ear. He hops down off the kitchen table and goes over to the pantry. Sam gets up too and zips up, arching an eyebrow and wondering what Dean’s up to.

When Dean returns, Sam throws his head back and laughs.

“I’m so glad I hid these before we got pranked. I was going to have you find them, but we deserve them now.”

Sam takes the large golden bunny from Dean and watches as Dean unwraps his own, biting off its ears and chewing messily, his mouth so full Sam can see the massacre inside.

“Yummy,” Dean says, stealing a messy kiss from Sam, leaving a chocolate smear on his lips.

Sam unwraps his bunny and bites off the tip of its ears, smiling at Dean and feeling like a kid.

“Yum,” Sam agrees, pulling Dean close.

Easter kisses are definitely the sweetest.


End file.
